Dark Rage Nebula unleashed
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula's dark rage form is gonna take over her body and kill her friends. What will happen next and who is going to bring Nebula back before her Dark Rage controls her? Read and find out.
1. Nightmare

**Dark Rage Nebula unleashed part1: Nightmare**

_**Please do not send bad comments about my fan character. If you don't like it, don't read it. But don't send comments or flames. **_

Nebula was tossing and turning in her bed, moaning and panting in her dream.

_(Nebula's dream)_

Nebula was running in the city of Station Square, panting heavily.

**"You can't run away, Nebula"** a dark female voice said.

"W-Who a-a-are you?" Nebula stammered with fear.

**"I'm you. You're Dark Rage"** Dark Rage Nebula appeared right in front of Nebula.

_"*gasps*_ No…." Nebula steps back.

**"Yes, Nebula….I'm back again. Hahahaha!"** Dark Rage Nebula cackled evilly.

"I kicked your butt last time. There's no way you're gonna take over my body again" Nebula snarled.

**"Oh, yes I will Nebula. I came from your rage, and you can't get rid of me because I'm you"** Dark Rage Nebula chuckled sinisterly.

"Shut up!" Nebula yelled.

**"Hehehehe…let me show you the future"** Dark Rage Nebula took out a crystal ball, showing it to Nebula.

"Take a look" DR Nebula said. Nebula looks into the crystal ball, as she gasped in horror.

_**(Future)**_

Dark Rage Nebula was slashing her friends with her claws, chuckling evilly.

"Nebula, stop!" Shadow begged, all bloody and wounded.

**"Hahahahaha! Your girlfriend is under my control, my dear Shadow! Say good bye"** DR Nebula slashed him again, he was dead now.

"Hahahaha" DR Nebula chuckled evilly. Kneeling down and bites Shadow's neck like a vampire. Tasting the blood in her fangs.

**"Ah…Your blood tastes so good, Shadow. Hahahaha!"** DR Nebula laughed evilly. Licking the blood on her lips.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

_**(End of Future)**_

"No! NO! This can't be real!" Nebula shouted.

**"It is real, Nebula. This is the future. In the next 2 hours, I will be taking over your body! And you won't be able to stop me from killing your friends! HAHAHAHAHA!"** DR Nebula laughed evilly again.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple, she tried to attack DR Nebula but she disappeared.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"STOP IT!" Nebula clutched her head.

_(End of Nebula's dream)_

"AHH!" Nebula wakes up from her nightmare. Shuddering terribly.

_"*pant**pant**pant*"_ Nebula panting hard. She looked to her side and saw the timer say '10:00a.m'

Just then, Selene, Amy, Shadow, and Sonic rushed in her room, that they heard a scream.

"Nebula! Are you okay?!" Shadow ran up to her.

"What happened?!" Selene asked in concern.

"Guys, my Dark Rage is back. She told me that in the next 2 hours, she'll take over me and kill all of you" Nebula explained the dream to her friends.

"This is not good. We got to do something!" Amy said.

"I got to get out of here! I don't want my Dark Rage to hurt you all!" Nebula opened the window and flies away.

"Nebula!" Selene screamed out for her, but she was gone.

* * *

**Nebula belongs to me.**

**Gamer belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**


	2. Dark Rage is back

**Dark Rage Nebula unleashed part2: Dark Rage is back**

Nebula was flying to Mystic Ruins, away from Station Square.

Just then, she heard a voice in her thoughts.

_**'Hehehe…..you're running out of time, Nebula. In one hour, your body is mine'** _DR Nebula said in her mind.

"No!" Nebula lands on the ground, running through the jungle.

_**'Hehehe….yes!'**_ DR Nebula chuckled evilly.

Nebula stops running, panting heavily.

"Ohhh! What am I gonna do?! There's got to be a way to stop this from happening" Nebula walks through the jungle, thinking.

**With the Sonic gang**

Selene, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow explained everything about Nebula's Dark Rage. Everyone was shocked.

"This is bad. We got to find her!" Gamer said.

"But we don't know where she is" Selene said.

"I'm tracking Nebula's signal on this device. Here she is, she's at Mystic Ruins" Tails said, showing the purple blip on the screen device.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find her" Blaze said.

"Right!" they all said, and went out the door to go and find Nebula.

**With Nebula**

Nebula was on the rock, floating in the air with her legs crossed in Indian style, her hands on her knees, her back straight and her eyes closed. She was meditating to clear her mind off, but it wasn't working.

**_'Don't bother meditating. It won't work, Nebula'_ **her Dark Rage said in her thoughts.

_'I won't let you do this! NEVER!'_ Nebula communicating with her Dark Rage with telepathy.

**_'You don't have a choice, Nebula. In 10 minutes, you won't be able to stop me'_ **DR Nebula cackled.

_'I will find a way to stop you from taking over my body!'_ Nebula screamed in her mind.

**_'I'm more powerful than you. Not even your friends will stop me. HAHAHAHA!'_** DR Nebula laughed evilly.

Nebula opens her eyes widely. Still sitting in Indian style and floating in the air.

"I_…..*hic*….._can't let this_….*hic*…._happen" Nebula sobs.

"Hi babe" she knew who it is.

"Hi Creepy" there were more.

"What do you guys want?" Nebula didn't look at them.

"You know what I want, you" it was Scourge, along with Foresco, Quizla, Sally, and Diego.

"What's the matter, Creepy? Did your friends hurt you badly?" Sally snickers.

"Stop it" Nebula said calmly.

"Stop what babe? Making you cry like a baby?" Scourge snickers.

"I'm serious guys" Nebula begged at them to leave now. She then saw a pocketknife in Scourge's pocket.

"Give me that thing!" Nebula snatched it out of his pocket.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Scourge yelled.

Nebula didn't reply back, she opens the blade and cuts herself on her left arm. She winced a bit, letting the blood flow on her arm, but the cut on her arm healed quickly.

"What? No!" Nebula cuts herself again, but it healed back again.

"What the hell are you doing, Creepy?!" Foresco shouted.

"NEBULA!" the Sonic gang showed up.

"Stay away from me! Please!" Nebula begged in tears.

"Nebula, we're here to help you!" Gamer said.

"Please, get out of here!" Nebula begged. Suddenly, she felt herself puked. She falls to her knees, puking a bit.

"NEBULA!" Shadow ran up to her but was stopped by Katie, using her telekinesis.

"Katie, what are you doing?!" Shadow struggled.

"Look!" Katie pointed at Nebula.

"What's happening to her?" Quizla said with a nasty tone.

Nebula was shuddering badly, groaning in pain. She felt her canine teeth growing an inch long, looking almost like a vampire teeth.

_"….*grrrooooaaannsss*….."_ Nebula groaning in pain, shutting her eyes tightly. Dark purple aura surrounding her appeared, claws growing from her gloved fingers.

"No!...Stop!...NO!" Nebula opens her purple glowing eyes widely.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed loudly.

She then pants heavily, then chuckled darkly and evilly.

Everyone was getting scared at what's happening to her.

**"TA-DA! HAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK!"** Dark Rage Nebula was controlling the real Nebula.

* * *

**Foresco, Quizla, Leroy, and Katie belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Scourge and Sally belongs to Archie.**

**Diego belongs to me.**


	3. Fight

**Dark Rage Nebula unleashed part3: Fight**

"Creepy? Is that you?" Scourge was so shocked.

"**You mean Nebula? No, I'm not Nebula! I'm Dark Rage Nebula! I'm controlling Nebula's body! HAHAHAHA!"** DR Nebula laughing evilly and darkly.

"You are one ugly Creepy freak!" Sally screamed, picking up Scourge's pocketknife from the ground and slashed DR Nebula's face.

Everyone gaped.

**"Hehehehe….You shouldn't have done that, Sally! UGH!"** DR Nebula grunts from impact, Scourge pinned her down.

"You are a freak, babe. I like it like that!" Scourge smirked.

**"Think again"** DR Nebula kicks him off, and kips up.

"What are you doing?!" Scourge was getting scared at this.

DR Nebula's slashed mark on her face didn't heal. It was still bleeding.

**"Shut up!"** she slashed him with her claws. She grabbed his arm and bites down on his neck with her vampire-like fangs.

"OW!" Scourge screamed in pain.

"Hey! Get off of him you Creepy Freak!" Sally slashed DR Nebula's back with the pocketknife and pushed her off of Scourge. Leaving a bite mark on Scourge's neck, as the blood was flowing down.

**"Now you're gonna get it!** _***hiiiisssss*"**_ DR Nebula hissed angrily, pounced on Sally and bites her neck, sucking the blood.

"We got to stop her!" Gamer said as he ran to help Sally, but Selene grabbed him from going any closer to DR Nebula.

"Look!" Selene pointed at her sister.

Dark Rage Nebula's slashed bleeding back was healing fast. Once that DR Nebula felt herself healed up from drinking Sally's blood, she moves her fangs out of Sally's neck and pushed her aside. Sally wasn't dead, she was unconscious. So as Scourge.

**"Hehehe…"** DR Nebula licks the blood on her lips.

"Dark Rage Nebula! Why did you do that?!" Selene said with fear.

**"Hehehehe…..because I love tasting blood. If you think I'm a vampire, you're wrong! I drink blood to heal my wounds and also to make myself indestructible!"** Dark Rage said darkly.

"Dark Rage, you got to stop this!" Gamer said.

**"I won't stop!"** she was about to charge at him, but got pushed by Selene. She slammed DR Nebula against the tree.

"Guys! Get out of here! Gamer and I will hold her off! Just go!" Selene using her super strength to prevent her dark sister to struggle free.

Sonic gang didn't want to argue but did what Selene said. They ran off in the jungle. So as the enemies, as they carried Scourge and Sally out of here to find some place safe.

"Gamer_!...*grunts*…._Try turning into your dark form!" Selene wasn't able to hold DR Nebula any longer.

"But—"

"JUST DO IT!" Selene shouted.

Gamer quickly thinks of something that makes him angry. He now transforms into Dark Gamer.

**"Get off me! _*grunts*"_** DR Nebula pushed Selene off.

"Incoming blood-sucker!" Dark Gamer threw his energy bombs at DR Nebula, but she ducked just in time.

**"Tsk tsk tsk"** DR Nebula wags her finger.

"ARGH!" Dark Gamer charges up to her. DR Nebula performs a spin dash, and hits him back.

**"Hahahaha!"** Dark Rage Nebula cackled evilly.

"Laugh all you want, Dark Rage! But you have two people that you're fighting against!" Dark Gamer said, as Rage Selene joins in with Dark Gamer.

**"Hehehehe…I won't lose. KYAAAHHH!"** DR Nebula pounds her fists on the ground, creating a shock wave on the ground.

Causing them to lose balance.

**"Hahahaha!"** she laughed again. Just then, her eyes went to normal, but back again, then to normal.

"…..guys…..help me….." it was Nebula, but not for long when her eyes glowed back to purple.

**"GRRR! Foolish girl! Your friends won't save you!"** DR Nebula growls.

* * *

**You all might think Nebula is a vampire? Well, that's the mystery if she is or not in the future stories.**


	4. Dark Gamer vs Dark Rage Nebula

**Dark Rage Nebula unleashed part4: Dark Gamer vs Dark Rage Nebula**

"Nebula, come on! You can fight it!" Rage Selene said.

**"Heh! Your sister won't be able to stop me! OW!"** DR Nebula got slashed by Dark Gamer's claws.

"Come on Dark Rage! Give up right now!" Dark Gamer said.

DR Nebula uses her healing powers to heal the scratch mark, but it wasn't enough.

**"You idiot! You made a big mistake!"** DR Nebula hissed darkly.

"Oh, shit! I won't let you bite my neck!" Dark Gamer steps back.

**"Yes I will! Let's see how tasty your blood is!"** DR Nebula chuckled evilly.

_"*grunts*"_ Rage Selene tackled her down.

**_"*hiss*_ Get off of me!"** Dark Rage Nebula pushed her off roughly, as Rage Selene was thrown against the pillar wall. Unconsciously.

"Selene!" Dark Gamer yelled in horror, he runs up to her but was grabbed by Dark Rage Nebula.

**"Hehehehe…..Where do you think you're going, Darky? I'm thirsty for blood"** DR Nebula hissed hungrily.

"I won't let you win!" Dark Gamer snarled. He kicked behind him, catching DR Nebula across the legs, which allowed him to get out of her grip.

**"Oh no you don't!"** DR Nebula grabbed his arm with her left hand, while her right hand held his neck.

**"This won't hurt a bit"** DR Nebula whispered in his ear. She then opened her mouth to let her vampire-like fangs touch his bare neck.

"You're not going to get my blood!" Dark Gamer snarled. With his free hand, he slashed her face with his claws. Then he pushed her head away from his neck.

**"GRRR! FEEL MY FURY! AAARRGHHH!"** DR Nebula slashed his stomach and face with her claws.

**"UGH!"** DR Nebula's glowing purple eyes went to normal, but not for long.

"Gamer…..I can't…..fight it…." Nebula whimpered, as DR Nebula was back again. With her eyes glowing back.

**"Grrr!"** DR Nebula managed to get back controlling Nebula.

**"Nothing can stop me! Hahahaha!"** DR Nebula cackled evilly. She then pushed Dark Gamer against the stone wall roughly, pinning his hands up.

"Don't even think about it!" Dark Gamer tried to move but DR Nebula was too strong.

Dark Rage Nebula chuckles, **"Well, you shouldn't have slashed me. Now to suck your blood. And don't think I'm a vampire, because I'm not a vampire"** DR Nebula opened her mouth again to bite his neck.

"I'm surprised you haven't learned" Dark Gamer said. He slashed her legs again, then pushed her away. Outwardly, he remained calm, but inwardly, he knew he had to finish this fight quickly, or he'd risk his Extreme Dark taking over.

**"Now you made me mad! *grunts*"** DR Nebula slashed his chest, not too deeply. She had his blood on her claws, she licked the blood.

**"Ah….your blood tastes so good. Too bad I'll need more blood from you!"** DR Nebula chuckles evilly.

"NO!" Dark Gamer shouted. He tried to keep his own anger under control, but the thought of her taking his blood again was too much. He felt his claws double in length and his aura changed to the dark blue and black.

_**"NOW I'M EXTREMELY MAD!"** _Extreme Dark Gamer shouted.

**"HAHAHAHA! GOOD FOR YOU!"** DR Nebula throws her powerful purple energy blast at him. Knocking him down to the ground.

_**"UGH!"** _Extreme Dark Gamer groans from the impact.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! Too bad you don't have healing powers! You might as well give up and let me take your blood!"** DR Nebula walks up to him.

_**"I don't need healing powers!"** _Extreme dark Gamer snarled as he stood up. **_"I won't die, no matter how much of my blood you might get. So you might as well give up and let Nebula regain control!"_**

DR Nebula chuckles,** "I didn't say I was going to kill you, all I need was your blood. If you don't let me have your blood, then I'll get some blood from your girlfriend or your sister! Your choice, you or the girls?"** DR Nebula smirked evilly.

_**"NEITHER!"** _Extreme Dark Gamer yelled. _**"Since you've already said that you don't think Nebula will be able to regain control, then I get to kill you. The others will understand"**_ He lifted her up in the air with his telekinesis.

**"Go ahead, Darky! Kill me and you won't see your friend Nebula again. If you kill me, then Nebula dies, and I will be free from her! HAHAHAHA!"** DR Nebula laughed evilly.

_**"If that's the case, then I think I'll just leave you up there, where you can't cause harm!"**_ Extreme Dark Gamer chuckled. _**"Face it, you can't win"**_

DR Nebula shrugs, then had an idea.

**"Are you sure about that?"** DR Nebula smirked evilly.

_**"I'm sure!"**_

**"Whatever. AAAARRRROOOOO!"** DR Nebula's howl creates a massive sound wave.

_**"Whoa!"** _Extreme Dark Gamer lost his concentration on his telekinesis on DR Nebula.

**"Try and stop me, ED Gamer! Because you can't fly! I'll capture your girlfriend and sister! HAHAHAHAHA! Ta-ta!"** DR Nebula flies out of here.

_**"Oh no you don't!"** _Extreme Dark Gamer yelled. He teleported to the top of a tree and leapt onto her back. _**"You can't escape me"**_

**"Yes I can!"** DR Nebula slashed his face with her claws, and clutched his neck tightly.

**"I had fun with you, but your time is up. Have a nice landing!"** DR Nebula threw him down to where Selene is.

Selene finally wakes up and looks up to see Extreme Dark Gamer falling down.

"Gamer!" Selene flies up to catch him just in time.

_**"Selene?"**_

"What happened?" Selene asked him.

**"Dark Rage is going to suck my girlfriend and my sister's blood. We got to stop her!"** ED Gamer said.

They saw DR Nebula flying fast. They won't stop her in time.

"Oh no! She's going to get there first!" Selene said with worry.

**"We got to warn them. I'll teleport to Tails' workshop. Hang on!"** ED Gamer teleports to Tails' workshop.


	5. Final

**Dark Rage Nebula unleashed part5: Final**

With the others

"I'm worried about them" Katie said.

"Don't worry, Katie" Jasmine said. "Remember, Gamer's immortal, so no matter what happens to him, he'll make it out"

"Yeah but-" Katie was cut off by a flash of dark blue. ED Gamer and Selene were standing there.

_**"Sis, Jasmine, DR Nebula is coming here to take your blood!"** _ED Gamer said.

"You two have to get out of here, NOW!" Selene said.

"All right" Katie said.

"Good luck, Gamer" Jasmine said. She gave ED Gamer a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, the door burst open.

**"I'm HERE!"** DR Nebula cackled evilly.

"Hurry, go!" Selene said to Katie and Jasmine.

**"Oh no you don't!"** DR Nebula snarled. She tried to fly to them before they could teleport, but ED Gamer held her back with his telekinesis.

_**"I'm NOT letting you get them!"** _ED Gamer snarled. He smiled when he saw Jasmine and Katie vanish in a blue flash.

**"NO!"** DR Nebula yelled.

_**"Yes!"** _ED Gamer cheered. He turned to Selene. _**"You go, too!"**_

"But why?" Selene asked.

_**"I can handle her. Now GO!"** _ED Gamer yelled. Selene nodded and flew out.

**"GRRR!"** DR Nebula growled.

_**"Looks like it's just you and me again!"** _ED Gamer taunted.

**"Then I guess I get to have YOUR blood!"** DR Nebula yelled. She opened her mouth to howl, but ED Gamer covered his ears, while managing to keep her in place.

_**"I don't need my hands to use my telekinesis"**_ ED Gamer smirked.

**"Damn it!"** DR Nebula yelled. Her eyes went back to normal, then glowed, then back to normal.

"Keep it up.I...almost have...control again!" Nebula said, but the glow returned to her eyes.

**"Oh no you don't!"** DR Nebula yelled.

_**"I wish I could say I'm sorry about this"**_ ED Gamer said. _**"But that would make me a liar!"**_ He uncovered his ears and launched several energy bombs at DR Nebula.

**"NO!"** DR Nebula screamed as the energy bombs hit her. She closed her eyes and slumped. ED Gamer let her go and sped up to her. After a few seconds, her eyes opened again and they were still glowing.

**"I WIN!"** DR Nebula yelled. She was just about to slash ED Gamer, but the glow left her eyes again.

"That's enough! I'm taking my body back!" Nebula yelled. The glow returned.

**"I'm keeping control!"** DR Nebula yelled. The glow left her eyes.

"NEVER!" Nebula yelled. Her eyes closed again, and she collapsed.

_**"NEBULA!"** _ED Gamer powered down and ran up to her. This time, when her eyes opened, they were back to normal.

"G-gamer?" Nebula asked weakly.

"It's okay. You beat it!" Gamer said happily.

"Thanks" Nebula sat up, but groaned. Shadow and the rest of the Team came out of nowhere.

"Nebs?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Shadow. I'm back. It's over" Nebula said with a grin.

"YES!" Everyone cheered again. They decided to have a party to celebrate.

The End.

* * *

**Yes, I know that my grammar sucks. I'm trying my best but sometimes I get lazy. **

**No one's perfect. **


End file.
